1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition for polarizing plates, a polarizing plate using the same, a method for preparing the same, and an optical member including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adhesives for polarizing plates may be used to attach a protective film to one or both sides of a polarizer including a PVA film. As such adhesives for polarizing plates, hydrophilic and water-soluble aqueous PVA adhesives may be used. However, a polarizing plate prepared using aqueous adhesives may suffer dimensional change due to heat from a backlight, causing localized screen distortion. As a result, partial light leakage may become significant in the case in which a dark image is displayed on the screen. Thus, the use of a cation polymerizable UV curing adhesive may be used instead of the aqueous adhesives.